The Way You Lie
by AnnieDawg
Summary: Gray finally gets the courage to ask Claire out on a date. Everything goes well. Then, Gray starts to get insecure and everything spirals down.   Gray's POV
1. The Task

_A/N:_

**This is really my first fan fic for Harvest Moon. Lately I've fallen for Gray.**** And I think that the beginning is kind of slow. So you've been warned.**

_Chapter 1_

The morning was warm. Like any other summer day. I could hear my grandfather's hammer banging against the silver. He was commissioned to make a necklace for Grant's daughter, Kate. She was turning 10, so her father wanted something special her.

The morning slowly grew into noon, only getting hotter. The sweat coming off of grandfather's brow made me chuckle a bit to myself. When he looked up at me, he only grew more irritated, telling me to get more ores at the mine.

I have to admit that I was relieved that he made me go. It must have been over 110 degrees in that little shack that's called a house.

I made my route through Jack's farm. He was a nice guy. Around my age. Maybe a year or two older. About my height, dark brown hair hidden under his cap. He struck me as the hard worker type as soon as he moved to Mineral Town. The kind of guy that would make me look bad in front of my grandfather. But after awhile I got to know him. And we had a little friendly competition for mining ores in the mines.

I got to the edge of Jack's farm. I heard a whistling sound coming from the south end of his property. I knew that it was him. I made my way to the whistling, to find Jack in his chicken coop. I knocked on his door and he told me to come in, so I did.

"Hey there Gray!" Jack said as soon as I opened the door, with a small grin.

"What are you doing Jack?" I asked, even though I knew that he was giving one of his chickens medicine.

"Old Clucky here got sick. And I can't let her go." he said, still with a grin on his face.

It had always bothered me how no matter what happened, Jack always had a some sort of smile on his face. I often wondered how bad things had to get for him to stop smiling.

"I'm sorry Jack…" I didn't really know what to tell him. I was never good at assuring people that everything was going to be alright. When I knew that it wasn't.

Jack put the chicken down, next to his other three and laid out some feed.

"Before I forget, I have something I've been meaning to tell you. But it's been slipping my mind." Jack told me with his palm covering his forehead.

I didn't know what he could possibly mean. Was it something urgent? No, it couldn't be. If it had been, it wouldn't have slipped his mind, for however long.

He opened the door and I followed him out.

"What it is Jack?" I peeped as I looked at my feet. I couldn't help but blush.

"Oh right. It's about my cousin.-"

"I never knew that you had a cousin!" I busted out.

Jack couldn't help but giggle. I did too.

"My cousin, she-" I didn't let him finish.

"A girl?"

"Will you let me finish?" Jack still giggled.

"…" My pause told him to continue.

"Anyway, my cousin, Claire. Decided to move to Forget-Me-Not-Valley. You know the village on the other side of the Mountain." His voice seemed to get lower as he talked about the next valley over.

"What about her?"

"Well, she's moving in a few days, and I need help with her getting situated."

"And you were wondering if I would help _you_, help _her move."_

"_Pretty much."_

"_Alright, I'll help. What day is she coming?"_

"_Thursday."_


	2. Wednesday

_Chapter 2 _

Thursday. Thursday is the one day a week I actually get off. So I suppose it doesn't matter what grandpa says. Does it? But isn't that kind of a random day to move on? I guess you can take Thursday to get settled in, and then you have the weekend to recuperate and explore your new surroundings… So maybe it is a good day to move on. But still…

_Wednesday seemed to never end. It was 8:30. And I was not even tired. It felt like when I had a few too many red bulls to help me pull an all nighter, way back in high school. That didn't really help though. _

_I decided to head back to my room at the inn. The night air was warm, and there were still a few people out, laughing, drinking. Mostly the drinking part. I could over hear Anna's voice. I had grown quite used to that voice over the past few years. All because of Mary. I grew quite fond of her when she came over with a request for an upgrade on one of her tools. I didn't know it back then, but she was really was a pretty girl. Of course, what else do expect when you're mother is as beautiful as Anna. _

_What am I saying? Did I just say that the town gossip is beautiful? No, I mean…Well, the way her hair shines in the night sky- NO!_

_After a few more steps, I got to the front doors of the inn. I opened up and saw that Ann was still awake and as annoying as ever. There was something off about her. What it was in her that my friend saw. I may never know. She was just too hyper for me. She was also way too loud, never letting you have any peace when you're around her. _

_Not like Mary. She was Ann's polar opposite. Ann was hyper and loud. Mary was calm and quiet. I used to feel so sorry for Mary. It seemed like no one would ever talk to her, outside of Basil and Anna, her parents. _

_I would walk by her house to get to the market. And she'd be sitting on one of the nearby benches, just reading books. There was always some sort of book in that girl's hands. I never understood why, until I got to know her a little better. And she was the one who introduced me to all of the worlds that I never knew existed. And for that, I have to thank her._

_Anyway, I got passed Ann, thank GOD! I mean, I really dodged a bullet there. _

_I walked up the stairs and into the boys side, where Cliff and Kai were sleeping. I slowly made my way into my freshly made bed and started to think about Jack's cousin. What was going to be like? Would she be as happy as him? Or would she be the complete opposite? I really had no idea what to expect. _


	3. Before Arriving

_Chapter 3_

The crow of angry roosters jolted me awake. They were all the way at Jack's house, and yet I could still here them from the Inn. I slowly swung my legs to the side of the bed, and I stretched.

I looked over and heard Kai snoring. I checked the clock to see that it was 6:30 AM.

"Damn roosters…" I mumbled, even though I knew that Kai wouldn't be able to hear me over his own snoring. I guess it's just a habit of mine.

I changed into my "junking around clothes" as my mother used to put it. And I headed downstairs to see Ann's chipper face. Oh, how I wanted to go back to sleep now. But since I was already awake, I might as well get a cup of coffee to wake me up.

Ann was standing by the coffee pot. Her usual smile turned into a big grin. I didn't know what she was up to, but I have to admit. I was curious to find out.

I headed to the coffee pot, my hand out to grab it and pour some coffee. But Ann swatted my hand before I could. Her grin grew larger when I looked up at her. I don't think I had ever seen her so giddy before. And I've known her awhile too…

"Hey Gray," she started to say when she saw that she had "my attention". "I think I saw the new girl whose moving to Forget-Me-Not." I realized why she was grinning.

"What of her?" I sneered, trying to act cool.

"Well, I guess you don't want to know about her then. And I thought she was awful pretty too."

She got me, and she knew it too. She saw my face had flushed and there was no way that I could hide it.

"Well, I have to go now." I started to say as I made my way for the door, not wanting her to know where I was going.

To my surprise, she didn't even call after me. I was relieved.


	4. Claire

_Chapter Four_

It took about an hour to go over the mountain top to reach Forget-Me-Not-Valley. By the time I was on the other side, my face had turned bright red and I was about to pass out.

"_I need to start jogging again…" _I mumbled to myself.

I decided to sit down on a nearby rock to catch my breath. It only took a few minutes before I worked up the energy to walk some more.

As I began to get up, I saw Marlin in the fields, tending to the corn. The sweet aroma of corn filled the air as I walked closer. He looked up and saw me standing on the other side of his fence. He only mumbled and looked down again.

A shadow of a large man passed by. It was heading in the direction of where I was to go to help Jack and his cousin, Claire. I rubbed my eyes to get a better picture of the man. It was Zack from the Village. I had never seen him outside of the beach. So I decided to follow him, and leave the aroma of corn, for now.

A few minutes after I decided to follow Zack, and I was at the house. I heard Jack's voice coming from inside. It was low and deep. Just like Jack. Then I heard another voice. It was tender. It must have been Claire.

I walked up to the door, and stretched out my hand to open the door. Then it swung open, and swatted my nose. I fell to the ground, embarrassedly. I couldn't help but cover my nose. The person who opened the door fell to their knees. I didn't see at first, but I finally looked up.

It must've been Claire. All I could see was blonde hair and piercing blue eyes looking straight at me.

"A-Are you alright?" she said with a tone of worry.

I laughed.

She didn't look like she would join me, so I stopped.

Jack walked out and saw that we were both on the ground.

"Gray, what happened?" he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, so you're the one that Jack's been telling such grand stories about!" It seemed to click for her.

I couldn't help but nod, but I had a hard time actually looking at her directly. I put my hand down from my nose, and thank God there was no blood. If there had been, it would've made for some other ice breaker, later down the road.

Jack extended his hand to help me up, his cousin rose from her knees as well. I brushed myself off and Claire did the same. Jack saw this and laughed. It must've looked like we had synchronized this motion. We joined in when we realized we looked like timed robots.

"Claire, where do you want this box?" Zack asked Claire, as he opened the now infamous door.

"Oh right. That's why you've come!" Claire quickly fell right back into reality.

"You can just set it over by her fridge." Jack seemed to come to the rescue.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" I decided to chime in.

"You can help Jack move the bed." Claire instructed me with an amiable tone.

After a few hours of moving random boxes, Claire came into the family room with a few glasses of lemonade. Believe it or not, but moving boxes back and forth because you don't know where everything goes, is quite tiring. So the lemonade sure hit the spot.

"Well, I suppose it's time for me to get getting back to Mineral Town." Zack started to say as he rose from the box-seat.

"I really appreciate your help." Claire sweetly replied to Zack.

I couldn't help but notice how cute and innocent she was.

I heard the door open and then close. And then I felt a hand on my back.

"Are you ready to get back to work?" the voice came from behind me.

" …" I could only respond by slowly turning around.

It was Jack with a smug look on his face.

"I was only kidding Gray. I think we're done for the day." Jack retorted. He must have backed off from the glare I shot back at him and the idea of working again so soon.

"Where'd Claire go?" I asked Jack, trying not to seem too concerned.

"I think she went back in the kitchen." Jack didn't get the hint.

I sat up and made my way to the kitchen. I saw Claire opening the oven door and pulling out a cooking sheet. The food steamed, and I became very hungry all of a sudden.

"Oh, there you are." Claire giggled. Man, I love her laugh. "Would you like a cookie?"

I couldn't stop my mouth from watering. So she took that as a 'yes'.

"I was also wondering if you would like to be my personal guide of Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Jack would, but he has to go into town and won't be back for a few days."

I started to sweat. I hope it was because of the oven releasing so much heat, but somehow I didn't really believe it.

"S-sure. I suppose I c-could. But I'll have to t-talk to my g-grandfather. I'd have to ask for a d-day off." I couldn't seem to get anything out smoothly.

"Oh, you don't have to take a day off for me. I could swing by after your shift. And it could be a night tour." Claire rushed in. "I mean, I could just work around the yard tomorrow. It does need a lot of work after all."

We both laughed at the yard. I thought that maybe I could swing by next week and help her with it. She could use all of the help she could get with it. And I could also bug her into planting some corn stalks.

I walked into the family room where Jack was laying on one of the empty boxes. Claire walked over and slowly nudged him awake. We both left, though I admit that I wanted to stay a bit longer.

We were just about to exit her property when I heard footsteps and panting approaching us; it was Claire.

"I forgot to give you, your cookie." She told me as she panted.

She handed both of us a fresh and steaming cookie. I have to admit that it was probably one of the best cookies. _Thank God she's a good cook._

We both thanked her and Jack gave her a kiss on the forehead. I looked away, toward Mineral Town. I turned back to wave good bye to her, she did the same. And we were off.

The walk with Jack was long and quiet, the way I wanted it to be. But then, he decide to start a conversation with me.

"_So how is she?" _Jack asked bluntly, as he started to eat his cookie.

I choked for words. And my face became flushed. Jack just laughed at my response. I suppose that's all he needed out of me, because he dropped the subject all together. And we ate the now frozen cookies.


	5. Night Tours

Night Tours

_Chapter Five_

It was finally time for me to clock out the following day. I grabbed my bag and started out the door, when my grandpa decided to give me a lecture. He started out by trying to give me the old "Birds and the bees' speech. I just rolled my eyes and stared out the window.

"I know grandpa, but you're a few years too late to start teaching me this now." I retorted.

He must've not had a very witty come back, or maybe he just didn't know how to react at all. So he sent me out the door. I picked up my bag again and tried once more to head out the door. He had no complaints.

The air was humid so I took off my ascot. I felt sweat dripping down my brow. And of course, as soon as I started to wipe off the sweat with my ascot, I saw Claire. She was over by Rick's chicken shop. I noticed that she was laughing at something he had said. Honestly, I don't know why any girl would want to be with him. But, that's just my opinion.

A few moments passed and Claire finally noticed me by the shop. She glanced towards me and waved me over. I could tell that Rick didn't want me coming , or maybe he thought that I was good ol' Kai. Either way, he didn't want someone else to take away from his time with the new "girl."

"Hi Gray." Claire squeaked as Rick turned around to face me.

"Oh God, it's just you." Rick responded to me apathetically.

"Good to see you too, _buddy_." I slapped him on the back with an emphasize on buddy. 

"Are you off work so soon?" Claire asked with demure. "I thought I was going to have to kill some time while I waited for you."

"Well, here I am, off of work." I hesitantly responded. "Well,…" I took a deep breath. "..we have to go now." I finished as I grabbed Claire's hand and left Rick alone.

"It was nice to meet you Rick!" Claire shouted as we left for the beach.

I didn't need to look back to tell that Rick was stunned that I had actually done that. And so was I, just a little bit.

Claire didn't ask any questions, like I thought she would. But it was nice, just thinking what we should do first. 

We finally stopped in the town square. I let go of Claire's hand and watched as she stared at the group of gossipers, who were still, well, gossiping. I could overhear them speaking of who they thought would be cutest couple for the firework show. Sasha thought that her daughter, Karen would look cute next to the farm boy, Jack, while the fireworks exploded and turned colors before their eyes. Anna believed her daughter, Mary, would look cute with Jack as well. So it was up to Manna to decide who would win. Of course Manna didn't want to settle the debate, so she started a new conversation. 

"Well, who do you suppose this new farmer in the next valley is?" Manna decided to switch topics

"I heard that she was the farm boy, Jack's younger cousin." Anna giggled her sweet giggle. 

"Well, I hope she's half as good of a farmer as her cousin." Sasha inquired.

"Today's your lucky day, ladies." I shouted to the gossipers as I grabbed Claire's hand, once again, and headed over.

"She can't be Jack's cousin. She's too fragile and dainty." the ladies were flabbergasted. 

I sensed that Claire hid behind me, because I could feel her forehead on my shoulder. I believe she was a bit embarrassed at what I had done to her. And I can't really blame her either. 

The ladies saw that she was embarrassed and they decided to introduce themselves.

"My name is Manna. The blonde is Sasha, and the other is Anna." Manna introduced theme clearly. 

Claire stepped out from behind me and curtsied, even though she was wearing overalls. 

"My name is Claire. My older cousin is Jack. I just moved to Forget-Me-Not-Valley. And I hope to do well in my new home." Claire introduced herself. 

The ladies all in unison, awed. 

It got much darker so I had to pull her out of there, like I did with Rick. Claire looked back and waved to the ladies. I presume they did the same. 

We made it to the beach, just to the edge of the water. The light was reflected off of the water and shown onto Claire. I looked up at her, and she caught me. I blushed, and turned away.

"What is it Gray?" Claire smiled as she looked back at me. 

"D-do you want to finish the tour…tomorrow?" I tried to make it seem like I had a reason for talking with her. "You know, in your own town?" I added, not sure how she would take it. 

"Oh, I forgot that I came here because of the Valley." Claire replied, blushing as well. 

"You can stay at the inn here, and we can head back in the morning. It's too late to go back now." I convinced her to stay.

"Well, I guess that's what I'll have to do then." Claire started to trail off, looking down into the shimmering water. "But, do we have to go back now?" 

"I-I guess n-not." I started to choke. My face burned even brighter red now.

"I would like to see more of Mineral Town right now. Even if it is dark. And no one's out."

"Al-alright." she grabbed my hand this time and we were off, once again. 


End file.
